


A Short and "Simple" Spoof

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Simple Series Spoofs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Sorta spoof of the Simple series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532417 - i wanted to mess with that version of Nightmare and this happened. The series is awesome but very intense (and very nsfw!!) so yeah
Series: Simple Series Spoofs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709584
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Was Never That Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257321) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45). 



> Please don't be mad TK and Gold. I love your work and i'm hoping this short fanmade thing will amuse you. It's meant to be silly/fluffy cause the original story is overwhelming with feels, i mean no disrespect to your work

Dream walks up to his accursed brother, completely unafraid. His power has grown far more than the wretch expected. Love for those he cares for, so bright that Nightmare is temporarily blinded, fills the castle. 

He nudges the husbands behind him, eyes blazing with golden flame.

“Negativity, you have no power against me. Let them all go or suffer”

Nightmare gives Dream a taunting smirk.

“You? Ha, we both know you don’t stand a chance-yipe!”

Dream kicks Nightmare right between the legs- he still has his ecto summoned. The tar covered skeleton immediately drops his (thankfully uninjured) captive and yowls in pain. His hold over Geno’s soul is broken so it returns to the smallest husband, much to the relief of the others.

“Aw too bad, Nighty,” taunts Dream, “Looks like you won’t be having any heirs.”

Yes, he kicked him that hard.

With Nightmare incapacitated, Dream is able to bind him to a pocket dimension for a couple centuries of time out. He also ties his brother's tentacles into a bunch of extremely complex knots. There’s nothing Nightmare can mess with in the pocket dimension and his magic is drained off except what he needs to survive. He’s going to die (or at least get a serious beatdown) thanks to the husbands and/or his former allies later, but this author doesn’t feel like writing it.

Since the threat is gone, Dream sends the husbands and Cross to Reaper's home (after getting rid of Night's property marking things), drops off Horror and Killer in a farm au after helping Killer's soul problem, and then goes to greet his boyfriends.

"So, uh, about that date..." says the blushing Dream. 

He's tackled into a cuddle pile with Cross, Ink, Error, Geno, and Reaper. He's immune to the death touch because he's technically a deity himself with the new powers he gained. Cross is immune because he technically doesn't have an au any more either.

"I guess it's still a thing" says Dream, a blush across his entire face. He unconsciously snuggles up against Ink's chest; he's had a crush on the artist for a long time. If he could purr, he would be purring loudly right now as the others all cuddle the heck out of him, grateful for the rescue.

"So when's the wedding?" jokes Spright, smiling at the intense fluff. 

"When's yours?" jokes Reaper, noticing the look his younger brother is giving Spright.

And then the kids show up. Lots of squealing and kisses and cuddles ensue, complete with PJ's cute pink dragons nuzzling the various family members.

Wedding planning can wait; right now the whole group is just enjoying the family time.


	2. Ring Shopping Weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to buy some wedding rings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The merchant is a shameless self insert because I want to make sure the happy ending stays happy XD

It’s been several months since Nightmare got neutered and grounded. The boyfriends and husbands have spent a _lot_ of time together. Dream is now pregnant with Ink’s child. And it’s finally safe for wedding plans.

Each husband/boyfriend gets a braided bracelet with a blue soul-string thanks to Error. Black for Reaper, red for Geno, rainbow for Ink, blue for Error, gold for Dream, and lavender for Cross. 

While ring shopping after everyone’s proposed, they get approached by a mysterious merchant.

“Peace, love-flock, I am from beyond the veil. I know all of you are powerful, but you can still be tracked by the enemy. These will block his gaze.”

Suspicious at first, Ink sees the colors of the merchant’s emotions.

“They’re…telling the truth”

“Death, you are first, come” they say softly.

Reaper is given a ring of white gold with an onyx and sapphire.

They turn to Geno.

“Survivor, your turn.”

Another white gold ring, this one with a ruby and a sapphire.

“Destroyer, come here please”

Yellow gold, a sapphire, and a ruby.

“Empath, come”

Yellow gold, black rainbow opal, and white rainbow opal.

“Positivity, your turn”

Yellow gold, citrine, and aquamarine

“Knight, you too”

White gold, amethyst, and ruby

“These rings will protect you and your families from being detected by the dark one. The gems were chosen with your colors in mind. I know your traditions dictate giving the wedding rings after the wedding, but with the dark one still alive it’s best to get them now.”

“Dark one..? Who are you referring to? Reaper wears black and Error and PJ both have black bones”

“That wretched Nightmare/Negativity that dared harm you; he’s the dark one. He has been neutered so he cannot spread his curse, but he’s not dead yet.”

“Wait, not _yet_? What do you mean?”

“Oh, someone will make him pay, but they haven’t done so at the moment”  


A smirk promising _pain_ for Nightmare, then the merchant looks to the sky.

“My time here grows short, I must return to the beyond, but I wanted to do this for you”

They smile and then disappear.

“…Well, that happened” mutters Error, voicing what the others are thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of naughtiness, but i can't write smut. I will say they got very "frisky" after they were freed though


	3. Dressup Day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for clothes part 1: Ink and Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self insert makes another cameo just to kick Nightmare. Blame the "Simple" series for being so dramatic/intense.

The merchant appears in the timeout dimension just to drop-kick Nightmare. Right between the legs naturally, because this author is absolutely furious with the tarry skeleton. Then they tie Nightmare's tentacles into a knot while he's distracted and vanish again.

Back in shipping town:

“Squidiot, you are not wearing that!” snaps Error. 

The poly is currently shopping for their wedding outfits, and Ink, feeling a bit annoying, grabs an obnoxiously colorful rainbow tie dye dress.

“Aw, c’mon Ruru, it’s pretty!”

“No, just no. You are not wearing that obnoxious technicolor monstrosity.”

Ink childishly sticks out his magical rainbow tongue at his first.

“You’re going to buy it anyway, aren’t you?” asks Dream, giving his longtime crush a smile.

“…I hate you both,” sighs Error. He leaves to go mess with the stored carts.

“Love you too!” calls his first.

While Error is angrily disorganizing the carts, Ink and Dream are still looking at outfits. Naturally Ink is keeping the tie dye one.

“Ooh Dreamboat, this looks like it would be perfect for you!”

He shows Dream a long silvery-white dress with pastel yellow trim on the sleeves, neckline, and base. The sash is an almost metallic gold. Dream is blushing slightly.

“Yes, I agree, it’s beautiful” murmurs Dream

“Let’s go try them!”

Dream tries on his first and shows Ink. The artist squeals like a fanboy at the sight.

"You're gorgeous!"

He can't resist giving the golden-eyed guardian a kiss, making Dream squeak adorably. Judging by the extremely lustful expression at the squeak, things are about to get real nsfw in the nearest private room. However, this author isn't comfortable writing smut. So draw your own conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i'm hoping that the authors of the "Simple" series and their fans aren't too disappointed at the lack of smut


End file.
